Bond Me To You
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: Lavi and Lenalee are tired of listening to Kanda and Allen squabble, so much so that Lavi does something he knows he's going to regret. KanAre LaviLena DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Why am I doing something like this? Don't ask- I don't know.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, this little scene would become reality. Unfortunately…

_Thoughts in itallics_

* * *

"You expect to be better at defeating Akuma when you don't train?"

"I train in the mornings, bakanda!" Kanda only glared at Allen.

Lenalee and Lavi watched the scene with irritation.

Kanda and Allen were arguing **AGAIN.**

Lately, that was all they seemed to be doing. It was becoming extremely annoying. It had gotten to the point where Kanda had become less sensitive to Lavi's teasing because he was so angry.

Luckily, Lavi had just the plan.

"What do you ever do?" Kanda asked sarcastically.

"Well, you don't let anyone watch you train either!"

The innocence were all connected to each other in some way, and when all the pieces were pieced together, they could become the ultimate weapon.

When they did, the exorcists would all be united, both in heart as well as soul.

If only he could find a way to join Allen's and Kanda's innocence, if only he remembered how, he was confident that they would never argue again. What was that again?

Ah, yes, now he remembered.

The first step was to get them close together. Yes. That was simple enough. Yet again, they were arguing. This time, they didn't even make it to the cafeteria.

He was quite sick of it.

He shivered as he reached out to grab their hands. With a few words that even he didn't understand, he opened a connection between them. The innocence seemed to fly out of the sword and the hand momentarily before returning to their hands.

"There!" he told them triumphantly, "Now I hope that you'll finally stop arguing." With that, he stormed out of the cafeteria, partly due to anger and partly because he was worried about what would happen to him if he had stayed there long enough to witness them walking from the confusion, taking Lenalee with him.

After all, he didn't think they'd be very happy when they realised that now, they could only go along with each other and not argue any more.

In fact, he realised that Kanda would be tempted to kill him.

* * *

"What happened?"

"Whatever happened, it was all your fault, Moyashi!"

"It's ALLEN! And I have no idea what happened! It was probably YOUR fault!"

* * *

Lavi winced as he heard them argue from his room. He wouldn't mind going back to correct them, but he was sure they would attack him viciously.

Whatever had gone wrong?

He sighed as he walked to his room to check out the incantation again. This time, he had enough time to read about the full repercussions of the incantation before storming into the cafeteria.

As his eyes rolled over the pages quickly, his face turned ghastly pale.

There were only two ways to look at this- either he managed to blackmail the two and enjoy himself here, or he was going to be ripped apart by Yuu-chan.

That was the wrong incantation.

The incantation he wanted was the one to help them work together more efficiently, but the one he spoke was the one that bonded them together. Just great. The effects weren't even documented, so there was nothing he could do about it. He flipped though the pages hurriedly, before realizing that there was absolutely no way to remove the bond.

He wondered how he was going to tell them the fact that if one of them died, so would the other.

He decided not to.

* * *

'_Stupid bakanda, why can't he just give in to me for once?!"_

Kanda looked around. Allen was sitting very far from him. That soft voice would never have carried. He sighed. He was paranoid.

'_I'd better relax more often,'he thought._

* * *

'_I'd better relax more often.'_

Allen looked around. he was just about the shout to Kanda that relaxation was what he badly needed, but he realised how far Kanda was from him. Unless everyone else heard, he couldn't have heard those words.

'_I'm paranoid,'_ he told himself.

* * *

_'I'm paranoid'_

The thought was not his.

He really needed to rest. What was wrong with him?

_'Why am I hearing Allen's voice in my head?'_

* * *

'_Why am I hearing Allen's voice in my head?'_

Frustrated, Allen yelled, "Well, I'm hearing your voice too!"

A bead of sweat made its way down Kanda's head. Something was wrong. Then, he remembered a flash of red before they both landed flat out unconscious. Lavi. He felt murderous rage consume him. What had Lavi done?!

_'You mean, Lavi did THIS?!_'

Kanda winced.

_'Yes. I'm going to murder him.'_

'_Finally, something we agree on. I'd like to kill him too.'_

'_Just don't get in my way.'_

With that, Kanda grabbed Allen's head and dragged him to Lavi's room.

* * *

"What do you think Kanda's going to do?" Lavi asked.

" Well, I think he's going to grab Allen's hand and drag him here, unsheathing mugen and attempt to kill you."

"You don't have to be that pessimistic."

" No, I'm watching Kanda unsheathe mugen now," Lenalee remarked.

"Don't worry, I don't think Allen will let him kill us."

" Since I'm a girl, it's only you. And yes, I think you're right. Allen won't let kanda kill you."

"Really?"

"Yes, especially since Allen's begun to drag Kanda's hand and activating his crowned clown. I think he wants to kill you for himself," she stated calmly.

Lavi shivered.

* * *

A/N: Poor Lavi. Again. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The second chapter! Whoots!

Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man does not belong to me. In any way.

* * *

_'Kanda, I don't have any problem with you killing Lavi or Lenalee, but what are you planning on doing?'_

"Something painful. And stop chattering in my head," the swordsman growled irritably.

'_I can't help it!'_

"You will stop that right now," Kanda told him threateningly. However, they both knew that Kanda wouldn't stop to hurt him. It would give Lavi a chance to escape. Hence, they both rushed on, Allen trying to clear his mind of everything but walking towards Lavi and finishing the guy off.

Allen and Kanda rammed down the door. There was nobody inside.

Allen felt a little irritated that he couldn't make a dramatic entrance- i.e strangling Lavi, but he settled for looking for Lavi.

'_Where is he?!'_

'_If you keep doing that, it might erase what little chance of undoing this thing!' _Kanda told Allen irritably.

'_Hypocrite.'_

Allen saw the green bandana lying on the floor, like some kind of a crumpled flower. He reached forward to pick it up. Then, he tore it angrily. Realising that it would not tear, he wrote the words 'Idiot' on it. Kanda just stood beside him, a smirk on his face. Then, the raven headed young man picked up the eyepatch nearby and shredded it.

A scream came from the closet, hurriedly muffled.

Allen smiled. Then, he walked over and tied the handles of the closet together, so no one could open it.

_'Let's leave Komui to finish the job for us,_' Allen thought.

'_That's probably the most intelligent thing you've ever said,' _Kanda replied, as they trudgedback to the cafeteria to finish their respective meals. Allen's mouth was already watering.

'_We'll leave them until we've done eating and have had time to report to Komui, then?'_

'_Works for me.'_

* * *

Allen felt happiness and completing his revenge. He pushed away the bubble of guilt that had crept upon him- after all, Lavi did deserve it. In fact, this sinful bliss that overwhelmed his body made him feel just great. He could feel similar sentiments crawling towards him from Kanda.

'_If we ever find out what he did, I'll stick him together with Komui or Bookman. Then we'll see how much he liked it,'_ Kanda thought vengefully.

Allen had no choice but to laugh, earning him a few curious stares from the people around him. After all, he was sitting by himself, so it must have been very strange to see that.

He ate quickly.

Vaguely, he wondered what Komui would do to Lavi.

* * *

"Lenalee? Isn't there any way to get out of here?"

"No."

"What are we going to do?" he asked, worry shining through his eyes. "I have Allen's poker deck," he suddenly blurted out. This might help.

"And what…" Lenalee began, "Are you gong to do about Kanda?"

Lavi stared at the crack, through which he could see a bit of the outside world. He had to admit that Lenalee had a point.

"Well, this is his precious pack of cards… I'm sure he'll convince Kanda somehow… I hope."

Lenalee laughed, a sound more like the sound of a raindrop falling onto a lake than a laugh. Lavi could have sworn that what he heard was the music made by crystals falling against each other. Lavi found himself staring at her again… No, a bookman should not have a heart! He resumed staring out the window, trying to quell his heart.

"Maybe," she told him, a playful glint in her eyes.

He tried not to get too lost in her eyes.

Lenalee loved Allen.

* * *

'_We'll let Komui know now.'_

_'Use your mouth, Moyashi.'_

"Sorry," muttered the 'moyashi', not noticing that he was being insulted. " We'll be off to see Komui now. I'm sure he'll do a better job by the way of punishment than we ever could."

Kanda snorted.

"Wait! I have your poker cards!"

Allen blinked. Then, he steadied his voice and said, "You can keep them. I have five more stacks."

"Please! I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything?' Allen and Kanda chimed in unison. It was oddly freaky, they realised.

"Anything."

"Reverse what you did to us. And tell us exactly what you did."

For a second, Lavi wondered whether or not to tell them that he didn't know how to undo it. However,in the next second, he made his decision.

"Okay."

They should have seen it. As soon as mugen cut through the bandana(earning a yell from Lavi), the redhead dashed out.

They only walked calmly up to Komui's office.

* * *

A/N: This is the next part!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! It's due to the national exams… again, I'm so sorry. I'll put my all into updating now!(Unless I find some taxing job)

Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters do not belong to me. I do, however, enjoy borrow them so that I can use them for my (and your) sadistic pleasure.

* * *

Tap,tap,tap. Their footsteps seemed to echo through the entire order.

'_What do we tell Komui?'_ asked Allen.

'_Something that will get him into as much trouble as possible.'_

'_Should we tell Komui that Lavi seduced Lenalee?'_

Kanda paused for a while, thinking. Finally, he nodded briefly, satisfied that Lavi would suffer greatly if Komui were to assume that Lavi did something inappropriate to Lenalee, bookman or not.

Suddenly, something caught his attention. Without meaning to, he found his hand automatically darting out to catch a falling Allen. He wondered if he had lost control of his body.

"Thanks."

As usual, there was no reply, but Allen felt happy just knowing that Kanda was willing to help him. A curious feeling rose in him again. It was the feeling that surfaced whenever he and Kanda fought one another. He could not put a name to it, but it certainly felt good. It felt most like contentment, but also felt like power. He felt free.

A loud knock interrupted his reverie. He looked up to see Kanda knocking impatiently on the door of the Science Department. Then, with a last frustrated knock, he broke down the door.

Allen only stared in mild surprise.

Komui's mouth was half-open in surprise.

"Lavi was trying to seduce Lenalee!" Allen yelled.

Komui seemed shocked. Then he ran off, presumably to reveal the next version of Komurin while Allen and Kanda rushed to their rooms to hide. Both knew how insane Komurin could be. Although Kanda could probably take Komurin on, he did not want to try to do so. He felt that it would be better to let it torture Lavi while they waited in relative safety. Allen, too, was worried about being in the machine's way.

They dove into their respective rooms and shut their doors safely behind them.

Meanwhile, Lavi's screams were heard echoing through the whole Order. Allen and Kanda almost felt sorry for him, but they reasoned that it was really his fault so it was fine if they did not lift a finger to help.

* * *

As they entered the cafeteria, they were greeted by the sight of a Lavi covered in bandages. Allen laughed. All of a sudden, he remembered his dream from the night before. Even the fresh scent of breakfast could not marr that vivid memory of himself caught in bandages; unable to catch up to Kanda, who was suddenly running so fast; so fast that Allen could no longer seem him at all. He could still remember the feeling of helplessness. He wanted to beat Kanda. He wanted to be the one to be ahead… just not too ahead.

Try as he might, he could not catch up to the Kanda he saw in his dreams.

However, he convinced himself that he would have won if the event took place in reality. He knew he would train harder in an attempt to make sure that such a scenario would never take place out of his dreams.

'_You wish,'_ came the thought from nowhere.

'_I could beat you any time, Bakanda,' _Allen insisted in his mind.

'_Che. Care to prove yourself?'_

Allen hesitated. He was pretty sure that he would not be too far behind the other exorcist even if he was bandaged, but it would be embarrassing if he lost. He stole a glance at the swordsman. As if sensing the gaze, Kanda looked up to meet Allen's eyes, a challenge in his own grey ones.

' _Fine.'_

'_Go to the forest after breakfast, then'_

Allen ate his breakfast quickly in anticipation of the challenge ahead. He would definitely be able to prove himself.

A pang of guilt overwhelmed him as he realised that he had forgotten all about Lavi. The redhead did deserve what he got, of course, but Allen couldn't stop the nagging doubts in his heart.

He smiled as he looked over to where the redhead was seated. From what Allen could see, he was not injured very badly, but he was milking it for all it was worth. He even got Lenalee to feed him. He thought he saw guilt written all over her face as well. He smiled at his friend before walking out of the cafeteria.

He had an adrenaline rush just by stepping into the forest. He could almost feel the energy and life of it all as the grass under his feet were crushed. He looked around for Kanda.

'_Where are you?'_

"Near enough," came the spoken reply. Allen turned to see Kanda sitting on the grass. He had an impatient look on his face.

"How long do you take to eat anyway, moyashi?"

Allen blushed. _'I was hungry!'_

'_Whatever. Will one round around the forest do? Or are your legs to weak for that?'_

Allen felt like punching the other exorcist, but knew that such an action would not accomplish anything. Instead, he nodded calmly. Briefly, he wondered if Kanda knew a short cut around the forest, but dismissed the thought immediately. Jerk that he was, Kanda would never attempt such a thing.

As they ran, Kanda forged ahead. For a second, Allen was back in his dream and completely helpless again.

To his surprise, he found that he could see where Kanda was. The feeling of helplessness vanished immediately. Kanda wasn't too far ahead, he realised, so he charged forward. Soon, he could see Kanda again, just a little way in front. He put in an extra burst of speed to catch up with Kanda. As long as he could keep the older exorcist in sight, he could definitely… definitely beat the other exorcist sooner or later.

At times he was ahead, at times he was behind.

All too soon, the race ended. They tied. Allen found that he enjoyed it immensely. Waves of pleasure also radiated from Kanda.

'_We should do this again,' _Allen commented.

There was no reply, so Allen took it as a yes. Silently, he made his way to his room. Along the way, he saw Lenalee helping Lavi his room. He smiled and contemplated telling Lenalee the truth about the extent of Lavi's injuries. He decided not to.

As soon as he entered his room, he shut the door behind him. There, he resumed his training, hoping to beat Kanda the next time around. He knew that the other exorcist was also training.

* * *

A/N: I didn't come up with the dream by chance, if that's what you were wondering. It does have a symbolic meaning, so try to interpret it yourselves^^

Finally done with the update!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as I know I'll enjoy writing it (I wrote the author notes before writing the story) . Please proceed. By the way, this chapter is on the same day as chapter 3. Except it's no longer morning, it's evening.

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Sadly. I wish I did though… okay, mind out of the gutter!

* * *

As Allen walked into the cafeteria, he noticed that Lavi was free of all the bandages that had covered him in the morning. Allen wondered what had happened to prompt his 'miraculous recovery'. After Jerry finished piling up all his food onto his plate, he quickly walked to his table. Technically, it wasn't his, but he always ate at that table…

As he placed his food on the table, he became extremely aware of Kanda's famous death glare being aimed at some unfortunate soul. He was about to defend the person when he noticed that Lavi had dragged Kanda and Lenalee to his table.

The three of them settled onto the table quickly.

"So, how did you recover so quickly, Lavi?" Allen questioned, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about it too, Lavi," Lenalee said.

"It's probably Komui," Kanda said. Nothing happened, except Lavi's mischeivious smile dimmed a little, but there might as well be a huge neon sign with the words 'bingo! You're absolutely right!' on hanging over his head. Komui had probably been irritated with how close Lenalee was with him.

"So, uh, did anything strange happen to you guys?"

"Don't worry, my brother can fix it."

'_Che, he doesn't even know what happened?' _Kanda thought, irritated.

'_Do you think this is a good time to ask him to reverse this?' _Allen asked Kanda.

"You're zoning out, Allen, Kanda," lenalee spoke as she hit them on the head gently.

"Tell us what you did," Kanda spoke irritably. "Before I shove mugen down your throat," he continued coldly. Lavi could have sworn that Kanda's eyes glinted. He gulped and began to explain.

"Well, according to some records, there is a way to bind the owners of innocence together so that they watch out for each other. But because it was the wrong incantation I used, I don't know what will happen. It's not well documented… but now it will be!" Lavi said excitedly. He glanced at the two exorcists' face and was not too surprised to see that both had a murderous aura about them. Nervously, Lavi shifted his chair back.

"Well, you two kept quarrelling!" Lavi continued, trying to defend himself.

"So, er… do you mind telling me what happened? I'm sure something should have happened…" Lavi asked meekly.

Allen didn't like the way Lavi was looking at him.

'_Why is he looking at me like that?'_

'_Who knows what the baka is thinking about? I bet you're meant to show some effects though..'_ Kanda replied.

'_I don't feel any different. Unless you count us being able to read each other's minds.'_ Allen thought.

'_If I'm not mistaken, that __**is**__ pretty important' _Kanda told Allen. Allen noticed that Kanda's temper was on the rise and decided not to test Kanda's patience for the time being.

'_I guess so. Do you want to tell him?'_

'_Whatever.'_

'_Say, do you think Komui will try to do experiments on us so he can 'collect data'?"_Allen asked

'_He might. I guess we'll keep quiet about it for now.'_

'_Fine with me. Experimenting sounds painful. How about the ability to sense each other's emotions?'_

'_You can SENSE my emotions?'_ Kanda questioned angrily. Allen couldn't help the smile that crept to his face. So there _was_ something that he could do and kanda couldn't.

'_Don't scream. I assume you can't sense mine? Try it. You could probably sense mine too,' _Allen said(in his head anyway)

"Allen? Kanda? Are you guys still on Earth?"

"Allen?" Lavi cut in, figuring that Allen would be calmer than Kanda. "Did anything weird happen to you?"

'_Uh… no…'_

'_Use your mouth, moyashi. And I would recommend swallowing your food before you speak.'_

Allen blushed. He quickly swallowed his food.

"No. Nothing happened, Lavi," Allen murmured, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"You're acting kind of weird, the two of you."

"Che."

"Yuu-chan's acting normal already," Lavi muttered.

* * *

As Allen lay down in his bed, he found his mind reaching out to Kanda. He could not stop himself from staring at Kanda' room from Kanda's eyes. He only stopped staring when Kanda began to unbutton his blouse. Allen found himself blushing wildly. What was he, a schoolgirl? Still, he couldn't stop his heart from racing as he remembered Kanda's toned body.

'_Stop being such a pervert.' _

Allen blushed even harder.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!^^ I pity Allen, it must be hard to have Kanda reading his mind. I wouldn't mind swapping places with him though. XD


	5. Note

Hey guys, I know that just posting an author's note is against the rules, but I really can't write anymore and I guess I just wanted you guys to know that. I'm really sorry, I didn't see this coming, but I haven't looked at -Man in ages and I'm fairly sure that I'm not likely to, so I don't think I can complete this anymore.

That being said, assuming anyone wants to pick up this story, just go ahead:) Try to let me know so I can let my old readers know, though I think most of them might have stopped reading DGM fics too.

Again, I'm really sorry. I know how annoying this can be. I once told myself I'd definitely finish all the stories I started, so maybe I'll pick it up again, but I really doubt that will happen, and if it does I don't think that I can write it properly. I don't want to do that, though, that's why I doubt I'll be finishing this.


End file.
